Le Poids du Passé
by Fluvia
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman est demandée dans le bureau du major pour une mission importante et devant être gardée secrète. En effet, avec le caporal Levi, ils vont devoir se rendre dans la ville souterraine où un groupe de voyous font rage. Étrangement, le caporal semble cacher quelque chose en rapport avec son passé!
1. 1: le retour des regrets

**Notes de l'auteure: Bonjour ou bonsoir. Bon alors voilà : mon imagination trop productive a sorti ce petit Two Shot, un RivaMika pour changer! J'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

 **Disclaimer: Ce manga ne m'appartient pas - je vous promets que j'ai joué au loto, mais que ça n'a rien changé! Donc aucun des perso n'est de mon imagination, ni même leur univers!**

 **Musique conseillée: Down with the fallen, Starset**

 **Dernier petit commentaire: j'espère que ça vous plaire. Je l'ai écrit en me demandant ce que ça faisait de revenir à un endroit qui comportait des souvenirs douloureux...**

* * *

 **Le poids du passé**

 **1\. Le Retour des Regrets**

Mikasa fonçait droit devant elle, accrochant ses pinces de métal renforcé dans les arbres et sur les branches solides. Elle tournoya rapidement sur elle-même, ses cheveux s'envolèrent, emportés par le vent. Elle aimait tellement voler ainsi dans les airs : elle avait la sensation d'être libre dans ces moments. Elle avait l'impression d'être sortie de ce monde où survivre est si difficile. Elle avait la sensation de ne plus avoir de problèmes et de ne plus en avoir jamais. De pouvoir simplement vivre pleinement. Oui rien ne remplissait plus son esprit. Simplement voler. Dans ce ciel coloré et qui se teintait progressivement d'un orange-rosé, tandis que le soleil commençait à décliner, à être absorbé par l'horizon. Cette boule de lumière vive et belle, elle aimerait tant la rejoindre, la rattraper. Partir avec elle vers des lieux inconnus et sans aucun doute magnifiques. Elle aimerait tellement sortir de ces Murs trop étroits qui la restreignaient.

Mais elle ne le pouvait pas : le gaz qui la faisait avancer avait ses limites – la bouteille n'était pas éternelle – et elle devait aussi protéger ce Mur des Titans. Elle ne pouvait pas de toute façon abandonner son frère, légèrement suicidaire sur les bords : qui prendrait soin de lui ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser ses amis et son nouveau Bataillon. Ils avaient tous besoin d'elle : elle était le Miracle de l'Humanité, elle devait se battre et protéger ceux à qui elle tenait. C'était son rôle, ce qu'on attendait de celle qui les sauveraient sans doute. Celle qui ferait la différence dans ce long et harassant combat contre les Titans. Quand tous ces monstres seraient morts, quand ils seraient tous rassemblés en un gigantesque tas fumant devant toutes les divisions, alors seulement elle pourrait rêver, elle pourrait penser à partir au loin, là où elle le désirerait. Personne ne pourrait alors la retenir. Elle serait libre.

Soudain, un Titan jaillit devant elle, caché jusqu'au dernier moment par les grands arbres aux feuillages si denses. Elle sortit soudainement de ses pensées, serra ses mâchoires, et raffermit sa prise sur ses armes. Elle se jeta en avant, prenant de la vitesse et de l'élan, pour mieux trancher. Elle fronça les sourcils et enfonça sèchement ses lames dans la nuque plus molle du monstre en bois. Un morceau rose clair imitant la chair de ces créatures fut tranché net en triangle et jaillit dans les airs.

Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, l'entaille était vraiment profonde, elle entamait même le bois clair dessous. Exactement ce qu'on attendait des soldats, en plein dans le mille. Vraiment trop facile. Si seulement ces monstres étaient vraiment si dociles… ils en seraient déjà débarrassés depuis longtemps. Le Titan d'entraînement fut remonté par les cordes, tractées par ses camarades de Bataillon. Elle les entendait se donner des directives pour aller plus vite, mais elle entendait aussi – et surtout – leurs exclamations d'admiration. Elle resta de marbre : elle se fichait de l'opinion des autres, la seule personne qui l'importait était Eren.

Un soldat à terre agita les bras dans tous les sens dans sa direction pour attirer son attention. Elle le détailla, curieuse et se dirigea vers lui. Elle ralentit et se laissa descendre doucement au sol à ses côtés. Elle récupéra ses câbles et les pinces de métal qu'elle avait accrochées dans un arbre, prises dans les feuilles vertes et denses. Elle rangea ensuite ses lames dans les fourreaux multiples et passa un petit coup sur ses épaules pour chasser les poussières de son vêtement – plus un tic qu'une véritable nécessité.

Elle fronça les sourcils, pourquoi est-ce qu'on venait la déranger durant son entraînement ? Cela devait décidément être important : personne normalement n'osait la déranger dans ce moment. En effet, si le Miracle s'entraînait, c'était une chance de plus pour la Gloire de l'Humanité. Une chance de survivre et de résister… L'homme la sortit de ses interrogations en se mettant au garde-à-vous – c'était assez rare pour elle comme elle n'était qu'un simple soldat sans grade. Cela attira d'autant plus son attention.

« Mikasa Ackerman, le major Erwin souhaite vous voir le plus vite possible : il aimerait vous parler. Une mission apparemment, top secrète. Il ne m'en a pas dit plus. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête vers le bas, le visage toujours impassible, et suivit le soldat brun qui se mettait en route. Leur marche était rapide, et ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le bureau de leur chef de Bataillon, traversant le terrain d'entraînement et les couloirs du bâtiment. Devant la porte ouvragée, le soldat la salua en plaçant son poing sur son plexus, et l'autre dans son dos. Elle n'y fit même pas attention, le remerciant platement d'une voix morne. Elle poussa ensuite la porte de bois après avoir toqué et attendu la permission. Elle pénétra dans le bureau, et salua solennellement son supérieur.

Le caporal en chef Levi était basculé dans la chaise en face du bureau de bois sombre et astiqué, les pieds posés sur le bord de celui-ci. Derrière lequel se trouvait assis Erwin avec une expression sérieuse – quand ne l'était-il pas, en fait. La tête du major reposait sur ses mains croisées, il semblait presque soucieux avec ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Il remonta les yeux vers elle, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le siège restant.

« ― Vous vouliez me voir, major ? Je peux vous… aider en quelque chose ?

― Mikasa, en effet, oui : nous avons besoin de toi et de tes compétences, de tes talents surtout. Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose d'assez déroutant mais de réel, c'est un secret qui a été gardé à la majorité de la population. C'est pour cela que nous te faisons confiance pour tenir ta langue, je suis sûr que tu comprendras. (Il attendit le hochement silencieux de tête de la jeune soldate.) Voilà, il y a une ville souterraine, accessible par le Mur Maria, et plus récemment par Rose. Je sais que c'est un peu perturbant d'apprendre cela juste maintenant, mais il ne vaut mieux pas que les citoyens lambda soient au courant, ils se feraient de fausses idées. Autrefois, le gouvernement pensait que ce serait une bonne idée : hors des Titans, de forts potentiels pour accueillir la population. Seulement, nous ne savions pas que les Humains avaient tant besoin d'une chose : le soleil. Il y a eu assez vite des problèmes de santé, et des trafics se sont aussi développés dans les profondeurs malgré la police.

« Il y a toujours des gens en bas, mais nous ne pouvons pas les faire remonter : ils sont trop nombreux. Au moins sont-ils en sécurité des Titans. Je dois te préciser que maintenant la ville peut toujours être utilisée en cas d'attaque de Titans, mais on ne peut pas survivre plus d'une semaine avec les rares vivres. Bref revenons à notre mission : récemment, on nous a informés qu'un groupe de quatre jeunes jouent les justiciers, en pillant les faibles ressources présentes en bas. Je veux que vous les trouviez et que vous évaluiez leurs capacités. Car, certains peuvent avoir de grands potentiels, et cela peut être utile pour l'Armée. »

Erwin lança un léger regard en coin à son caporal. Celui-ci fit comme s'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, regardant de l'autre côté, vers la fenêtre. Mikasa fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas l'origine de cette réaction entre les deux, apparemment complices de quelque chose. Le passé du caporal en chef Levi était uniquement un voile noir qui cachait de grands mystères. Elle ne savait rien dessus, comme personne sous le commandement de ce dernier. Si, peut-être Petra l'avait su avant de mourir… mais le secret était maintenant à nouveau bien gardé, si bien que certains de ses camarades murmuraient qu'il avait été un voleur ou même un assassin avant de rentrer dans le Bataillon d'Exploration, enrôlé par Erwin. Quant à cette ville souterraine et secrète, elle ne savait qu'en penser. Pourquoi dans ce moment son esprit revenait-il à Petra et Levi ? Pourquoi les voyait-elle ensemble ? Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à cette mission qu'on lui avait confiée, pas à un couple possible dans le passé. Elle chassa toutes les idées parasites de sa tête.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez qu'on arrête le quatuor qui vole dans les profondeurs, c'est ça ? Mais on ne les met pas en prison : on les observe… Et s'ils sont doués, on les remonte. J'ai tout compris ? »

Un hochement de tête de la part du supérieur aux épais sourcils châtains lui répondit. Elle marqua un petit temps d'arrêt, depuis quand le Bataillon d'Exploration devenait-il une police, ce n'était pas plutôt à ces fainéants des Brigades Spéciales de le faire ? Levi se pencha légèrement en avant pour attraper quelque chose posé en face de lui. Il le lui tendit ensuite. Un dossier. D'un petit regard interrogateur et un froncement d'un de ses sourcils, elle l'attrapa – sans pour autant détourner le regard du caporal en chef. D'un mouvement de menton, il lui fit signe de le lire : ce n'était pas sur son front qu'étaient marqués les renseignements.

Après un dernier regard suspicieux vers lui et vers le second homme, elle ouvrit la première page et parcourut rapidement le dossier des yeux. Il n'était pas très intéressant, et assez maigre de son point de vue. Rien qui ne l'avançait énormément : vols à l'étalage, détournements de livraisons, la seule chose qui pouvait l'intéresser était surtout utilisation de l'équipement tridimensionnel. Mais on l'avait déjà mise au gout donc elle le savait déjà. C'était simplement cela qui avait retenu son attention. Quatre hommes assez doués pour que la milice n'arrive pas à les coincer…

Elle émit un petit grognement affirmatif, pour remplacer un hochement de tête. Elle ferait partie de cette mission. Elle rendit le dossier de papier à son propriétaire, qui le repoussa vers l'imposant blond. En plus, elle pourrait en apprendre plus de ses camarades de Bataillon, et le caporal pourrait peut-être même lui donner des conseils pour s'améliorer dans le maniement des armes. Elle irait avec lui et Eren et protégerait ce dernier coûte que coûte. Cela lui paraissait être un bon plan, en fait.

« ― Très bien, dans ce cas, toi et le caporal en chef Levi pouvez y aller dès maintenant. Vos affaires sont prêtes et attachées avec les selles de vos chevaux. Je vous laisse une forte liberté de mouvements : vous êtes assez doués pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire au bon moment.

― A-attendez, le coupa Mikasa, vous voulez dire… qu'on va… arrêter _quatre_ types… à… à deux ?!

― Oui, des contestations ? Tu ne te trouves pas assez forte pour ? Ou peut-être que c'est que tu ne veux pas laisser ton cher Eren tout seul ? Ne t'inquiète pas, un Titan ne va pas venir le manger pendant ton absence, la rassura en se moquant le major. »

Elle rougit légèrement – ne sachant pas si c'était de la colère ou de la honte –, bafouilla puis finit par s'incliner. Après tout, il savait ce qu'il faisait : il n'était pas arrivé à ce grade en un claquement de doigts. Et il était toujours en vie malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées. Et puis… c'était le chef et c'était lui qui donnait les ordres – qu'elle se devait de respecter…

Apparemment, le caporal Levi et elle allaient devoir se renseigner sur les quatre, déterminer se ses derniers pouvaient se battre contre des Titans, et alors, les renforts arriveraient pour coincer le groupe et les amener à la surface. Ou les mettre en prison si jamais. Oui, ce pouvait être dans ses cordes, encore plus si le caporal l'accompagnait : aucune chance que ces petits voyous échappent aux mains des deux soldats les plus forts de l'Humanité. Ces petits bandits qui jouaient les justiciers et qui ne connaissaient rien au monde d'En-haut n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir !

Le caporal se leva souplement en replaçant sa chaise derrière lui, fit un signe de tête à son supérieur, ouvrit la porte, se retourna pour pousser cette dernière, et, sans un regard derrière lui, se dirigea vers les écuries de son martial. Sans chercher à savoir si la jeune femme à l'écharpe bordeaux le suivait ou non. Il s'en foutait à vrai dire : elle finirait bien par le retrouver.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, salua son major aux épais sourcils, et se pressa pour rejoindre le froid caporal. Elle grommela dans son écharpe pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre. Elle aussi aurait préféré ne pas y aller seule à lui, avoir une équipe mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était obligé de tenter de la semer en chemin ! C'était leur supérieur à tous les deux qui en avait décidé ainsi, et il allait devoir se plier aux ordres, que ça lui plaise ou non. De toute façon, sourit l'intrépide jeune femme, il n'arriverait pas à la distancer – donc encore moins la perdre – : il était plus petit qu'elle et faisait donc de plus petites enjambées – à la fierté de la jeune femme.

Elle le rattrapa donc sans peine, et le suivit jusqu'aux écuries, le nez toujours enfoncé dans son écharpe. Il lui jeta un petit regard à la dérobée avant de reprendre son chemin. Arrivés aux écuries, un soldat leur tendit une monture chacun. Ils grimpèrent souplement sur la selle, et se dirigèrent vers la porte Rose.

Ils allaient passer par l'ancien chemin jusqu'à la ville souterraine : au moins auraient-ils plus de chances de rentrer discrètement dans la ville et de se fondre plus facilement dans la masse – et les langues se délieraient donc à leurs questions. Ils devaient pour accéder à cette porte, avancer vers leurs anciens locaux, au milieu d'un village maintenant totalement détruit. L'une des raisons pour laquelle la porte n'était plus utilisée : sortir par-là était un acte suicidaire.

Le Miracle de l'Humanité espérait sincèrement que les Titans les laisseraient tranquilles en dehors de ces Murs. Ce serait vraiment un gros manque de chance que d'en croiser un sur leur très court trajet : un kilomètre au galop, tout au plus.

Le Mur s'ouvrit lentement et le duo fronça les sourcils les soldats les prévinrent de se dépêcher. Pas question qu'un Titan en profite pour passer. La jeune femme aux cheveux ailes de corbeau, était toujours enfoncée dans son écharpe, jusqu'aux yeux. Elle observa avec attention la porte avec le visage d'une femme à la tête élégante, les yeux déterminés et le menton relevé fièrement gravé dessus, s'ouvrir lentement. Un vent froid s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et fit voler ses cheveux sombres dans tous les sens. Elle ne broncha même pas, elle se fichait totalement de ces derniers, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la chaleur réconfortante de la laine.

Levi hocha la tête pour son équipière, et il pressa les flancs de sa monture au poil noir d'encre. Il observa la jeune femme placide à ses côtés. Ses yeux brillaient d'une détermination farouche, et elle donna un petit coup de talon dans les flancs de son cheval gris pour le presser d'avancer. Ce dernier fit un bond en avant et se mit à galoper pour passer la porte ouverte et qui commençait déjà à se refermer. Il pressa sa monture un peu plus pour se placer à ses côtés. Ils avaient franchi le Mur et étaient désormais livrés à eux-mêmes ou presque.

La lourde porte émit un lourd bruit lorsqu'elle se referma derrière eux.

Erwin avait demandé conseil au caporal sur qui prendre pour cette mission si important et secrète : ils devaient prendre le minimum de soldats. Après tout, la ville souterraine ne devait pas être vantée à tous. Elle devait encore rester secrète un temps. Ils ne voulaient pas un mouvement de masse dans cet endroit. Les réserves au cas d'une attaque ne dureraient qu'une semaine.

Après un instant de réflexion, le caporal lui avait proposé le nom de Mikasa. Elle lui avait paru être la meilleure : elle avait du potentiel, était aussi douée que lui au même âge. Voir plus. Elle avait un véritable don dans les armes, et l'exploitait au maximum. Elle progressait également à une vitesse stupéfiante. Mais aussi, elle ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Le secret serait donc assuré d'être gardé avec elle. Eren – dont le nom lui était un instant passé dans la tête – n'aurait pas été à la hauteur, bien trop faible et suicidaire pour cette mission. Et parfois, il avouait des choses sans même réfléchir avant de le faire.

Le fameux et dangereux caporal sortit de ses pensées et vérifia qu'ils avaient bien un sac sur leur cheval – dans lequel était rangé leur équipement tridimensionnel pour la ville, et leurs réserves de gaz : ce serait utile pour en-bas. Lorsqu'ils arriveraient dans les profondeurs de la ville, il ne fallait qu'ils se fassent repérer immédiatement, dès leur arrivée. Les langues avaient tendance à être liées quand il s'agissait de donner des informations à l'Armée ou à la milice. La solidarité – compréhensible vues les dures conditions. Mais tout était bon : le compte y était dans les sacs, il y avait aussi des provisions s'ils y passaient plus de temps que prévu.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur le trajet. Ils ne devaient pas s'en éloigner, sinon ils risquaient de croiser des monstres. Au grand galop, soulevant des nuages de poussière derrière eux, ils slalomaient entre les ruines de maison. Dévastées par les Titans. On aurait dit que ces derniers avaient fait un concours de qui faisait le plus de dégâts. Il pouvait encore voir quelques cadavres décomposés ou à demi. L'odeur était atroce, un mélange de mort, de charogne et de corps en décomposition. Cela lui donnait presque envie de vomir, même après toutes ces années, il ne s'y était pas habitué, à cette odeur de mort. Mikasa à côté de lui restait impassible, regardant devant elle sans s'attarder sur le paysage, du moins de ce qu'il pouvait voir – son écharpe cachait tout le bas de son visage, une fois de plus.

Soudain un bruit précipité résonna derrière eux. Les deux soldats se crispèrent et se figèrent, tandis que les chevaux s'agitaient. Ils regardèrent brièvement derrière eux, puis leurs regards entendus se croisèrent : ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Deux Titans arrivaient en courant, à vive allure. Ils se retournèrent une fois de plus, plus longuement cette fois-ci pour se renseigner sur eux – taille, déviants ou non. Les monstres couraient en agitant leurs bras ouverts, d'une façon ridicule, tandis que leur ventre énorme rebondissait à chacun de leurs pas. Ils mesuraient tous les deux quinze mètres et rattrapaient rapidement le duo devant eux qui poussait plus vite leur monture. Ces derniers hochèrent simultanément la tête, s'accrochèrent avec l'équipement et décollèrent subitement de leur selle.

Les câbles d'acier renforcés les tirèrent loin des rapides monstres – qui s'en foutaient totalement de leurs montures. Ils dégainèrent leurs armes, et d'un coup d'œil, ils décidèrent lequel des deux allaient prendre quel Titan. Mikasa prenait celui de gauche, tandis que Levi s'occupait de celui de droite. Une parfaite coordination qui les surprenait – ils n'avaient jamais travaillé ensemble.

La jeune fille prit appui sur le mur d'une maison à demi effondrée, se propulsa ensuite et accrocha ses pinces tranchantes sur l'épaule du gigantesque Titan. Le travail allait être vite fait bien fait, comme elle l'appréciait. Un seul monstre par personne, c'était décidément bien trop facile pour les deux plus forts de l'Humanité. Elle se posa sur l'épaule de ce dernier, poussa de nouveau sur son pied, se plaça derrière la tête du monstre, et trancha net l'endroit sensible et exposé. Un triangle sanglant de chair gicla et rebondit sur le sol, dans un grand giclement vermeil. Le colosse s'écroula lourdement au sol, ne laissant plus qu'un squelette blanc et fumant.

Levi, en tournoyant sur lui, fit la même chose. D'une précision et rapidité chirurgicale – qui faisait en partie sa renommée et sa légende. Il rangea ensuite ses deux lames dans leurs fourreaux, et accrocha les propulseurs à sa ceinture. Il observa ensuite dans la direction de la jeune femme, tout en ne se faisant pas de soucis : elle était assez forte pour se démerder avec un Titan de quinze mètres – sinon il se faisait des soucis quant à la survie de leur espèce. Il eut la confirmation intime qu'il avait fait le bon choix en la prenant avec lui – en plus elle était plus douée que ce maladroit de Jaëger qui avait les deux pieds dans la même chaussure…

Il la rejoignit tandis qu'elle remontait prestement sur sa selle et se retournait vers lui, sans perdre de temps. C'était ce qu'il appelait un soldat efficace, et il aimait ceux de ce type. Sur le pauvre kilomètre qu'ils avaient à parcourir, ils avaient dû croiser deux Titans ! Ils ne pouvaient avoir moins de malchance. Ou si : croiser un groupe entier de monstres. Bon, au moins n'avaient-ils pas eu de difficultés.

Ils reprirent leur route, plus lentement entre les décombres qui la bouchaient. Ils approchaient finalement de leur but sans trop de dégâts – ou même pas du tout.

Levi s'arrêta alors soudainement devant une des maisons les mieux conservées, mais sans toit – effondré sans doute par la faute d'une main de Titan projetée avec force dessus. Il descendit de cheval, se laissant glisser jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol, et, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il semblait reconnaître cet endroit, savoir exactement où il devait aller. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le troussequin de sa selle.

La jeune femme se laissa elle aussi glisser le long de la selle de cuir clair et suivit son caporal. Pourquoi hésitait-il autant, ne connaissait-il pas le chemin ? Il avait pourtant dû étudier des cartes pour, non ? Et il n'avait pas hésité au début de leur périple, alors, pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle allait le lui demander, quand il avança vivement pour rentrer dans la petite demeure banale. On aurait dit qu'il se livrait un combat. Elle haussa les épaules et regarda autour d'elle. Des bouts de murs éclatés étaient éparpillés dans l'unique pièce déserte. La clarté du crépuscule l'éclairait et formait des ombres brunes et hésitantes avec ces débris. Au centre, il y a avait une trappe, à demie ouverte. Le caporal fit signe à son équipière de venir l'aider à l'ouvrir totalement. Ils n'eurent en fait même pas besoin de forcer : les décombres n'étaient pas si lourds.

« Apparemment, il y avait un véritable trafic ici, lui expliqua son supérieur. Ça coûtait une fortune d'aller à l'extérieur et seuls les riches le pouvaient. Mais les gens avec l'absence de lumière vont mal là-dessous. Visiblement avec les Titans et la chute du mur, ce souterrain n'est plus utilisé… Tant mieux, on pourra rentrer plus discrètement. Bon, eh bien, c'est parti… Je passe le premier pour faire du ménage si besoin. Reste derrière moi. »

Ils enlevèrent d'abord leur équipement tridimensionnel, le posèrent au sol après l'avoir défait totalement – mieux valait qu'ils ne soient pas volés, ils en entendraient parler sinon –, rangèrent leur cape verte foncée dans les sacs qu'ils avaient pris et descendirent. Les chevaux retourneraient sans doute vers le Mur et les soldats s'en chargeraient.

Levi s'engouffra dans le gouffre noir. C'était un escalier sombre, les marches de pierres étaient encore en bon état malgré qu'elles ne soient plus utilisées. Le gradé sortit une lampe à gaz et il en tendit une autre à la soldate derrière lui, décidément ceux qui avaient préparé les sacs avaient pensé à tout. Ils les allumèrent et entamèrent un peu plus leur descente.

Mikasa appuyait sa main sur le mur froid et humide pour se stabiliser – tout en se disant qu'il lui faudrait se la laver après parce que c'était vraiment dégoûtant. Elle regardait distraitement l'ombre mouvante et noire de son camarade devant elle. La forme sombre était vraiment disproportionnelle par rapport à son supérieur : elle était gigantesque. Elle sourit en se disant que ce n'était vraiment pas le cas dans la réalité – tout en sachant que si elle rigolait, il allait l'étriper.

Elle faillit percuter ce dernier quand il lui fit de signe de ralentir et qu'elle ne le vit pas. Ils approchaient de l'entrée de la ville. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient repérés alors, mieux valait éteindre les lampes. Sinon, ils allaient devoir improviser si quelqu'un se trouvait là.

Le caporal se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête en se cachant derrière le mur, ne voyant pas la pièce. Ils étaient tous les deux prêts. Il passa alors le grand arc de pierre, pour arriver dans… une grande salle à manger, éclairée et où cinq brigands – en tout cas habillés de la même façon – mangeaient tranquillement en rigolant et en buvant abondamment. Eh m**** : les escaliers étaient toujours surveillés. Un lourd silence surpris s'installa entre les deux groupes, perplexes. L'un des hommes à la mine patibulaire se leva, repoussant sa chaise violemment et sortit soudain un couteau rétractable.

Levi se tendit devant la jeune recrue. Celle-ci se rapprocha de son supérieur pour que celui-ci ne fasse pas de bêtises : ils avaient ordre de faire le moins de dégâts possibles.

Elle prit alors les choses en mains, improvisant totalement.

« Mon frère et moi sommes des survivants d'une attaque de Titans. Notre famille s'est faite décimée, ainsi que tout notre village. C'était vraiment atroce, tout ce sang… On a vu notre famille se faire dévorer sans rien pouvoir faire, sauf rester cachés. Et… et puis, on s'est enfuis. C'était tout ce qu'on pouvait faire quand ils se sont enfin éloignés. On est rentrés dans la maison encore en bon état et… et on a vu une trappe. On s'est dit qu'on serait peut-être en sécurité dans la cave, et qu'on trouverait de quoi manger. Et… et on est arrivés ici ! S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-nous rester dans ce monde, nous ne vous gênerons pas ! Ne nous forcez pas à remonter dans ce monde cruel ! »

Le caporal jeta un regard étonné et méfiant dans sa direction. Il fronça subrepticement des sourcils. Elle s'accrocha de plus belle à son bras et lui lança un regard pour lui demander sa confiance. Elle gérait. Elle sentit avec soulagement la main crispée de son « frère » se détendre sur le couteau qu'il avait caché dans sa poche. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement et serra un peu plus le bras qu'elle tenait. Les habitants de la maison se regardèrent entre eux et murmurèrent faiblement, tout en regardant dans leur direction. Ils hochèrent finalement de la tête, les paupières plissés. Les épaules de Mikasa se détendirent légèrement dans son vêtement terne. L'un deux s'avança vers le duo :

« Je vous accompagne à la sortie. Faudrait pas q'vous vous perdiez. »

Les autres brigands ricanèrent et continuèrent leur repas. Levi grimaça en remarquant son visage, ses cheveux bruns foncés, son corps assez imposant. Quelque chose en lui, lui disait qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré. Il le connaissait, il en était maintenant certain : il se rappelait d'où et quand. C'était lui qui avait voulu récupérer Isabel quand il était encore jeune. Il sentait le regard moqueur et méfiant des autres dans leur dos. Il ne devait pas réagir : ils étaient en infériorité numérique face à eux. Les plus puissants de l'Humanité soient-ils, ils se feraient sans doute blesser et il en était hors de question pour leur mission.

Il espéra que dans le pire des cas, sa camarade était prête à courir, alors, ils pourraient se fondre dans la masse, rentrer dans une maison. Ils sortirent de la petite maison de passage, et, comme il s'y attendait, l'homme se planta devant lui, les yeux foudroyants.

« Toi. Tu me dis quelque chose, on s'est déjà vus, pas vrai ? »

Levi dégaina son poignard et son contenta de l'ouvrir souplement, le regard sombre et menaçant posé sur le type. Avec un peu de chance, les souvenirs de l'abruti reviendraient rapidement et les arguments seraient inutiles : il ferait demi-tour. L'homme recula de quelques pas vers la porte. Son visage montra qu'il avait fait le rapprochement : ses yeux semblaient hantés de terreur. Il tendit un index tremblant vers le thorax du chef du duo et bafouilla

« Je t'reconnais toi, t'es le maboul au couteau ! T'es finalement revenu. Je te préviens, je vais t'surveiller maintenant qu'j'sais qu't'es là ! Tu protèges encore une femme, à ce que je vois. C'est bon, j'ai bien compris qu'ce n'est pas ta sœur. Elle sera peut-être ta faiblesse. »

Il cracha enfin dans leur direction, à leurs pieds et s'en fut, refermant la porte à clef derrière lui. Il avait quand même la trousse, ricana intérieurement Levi.

Mikasa se tourna vers son supérieur, curieuse. Que voulait dire tout cela ? Des énigmes ? Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de grommeler un « _il s'est certainement trompé de personne, ça arrive à son âge_ » qui ne convainquait pas du tout la jeune femme. Le « maboul au couteau », c'était bien ainsi que le type l'avait appelé ? Le caporal en chef Levi, un fou ? Il semblait en effet être à l'aise avec un couteau, mais… de là à être fou ? Efficace, d'accord.

Une question naquit alors dans son esprit. Était-il déjà venu là ? Cela expliquerait son peu d'hésitation, mais dans ce cas, quel motif avait valu sa descente ici ? Une autre mission ? Rah, cela l'énervait plus que tout : quand elle se posait une question et pensait trouver la réponse, une autre suivait et elle ne connaissait pas la solution. Pff… pourquoi était-il si mystérieux et si peu bavard. Quelques explications lui iraient bien pourtant !

La jeune femme leva alors les yeux vers le plafond et fut éblouie. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle était dehors, ou en tout cas dans la ville souterraine. Tout scintillait magnifiquement, même si la clarté était plus faible que celle du soleil. Sa bouche se décrocha sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher – en espérant après coup que son équipier n'avait pas vu sa tête d'ahurie. La ville n'était pas si sombre que cela, et des lampes l'éclairaient légèrement.*

Mais c'était surtout qu'elle semblait magique, un véritable paysage de rêves, un magnifique décor pour une peinture. Pas quelque chose d'existant sous ses yeux, dans la réalité, elle ne pouvait en tout cas pas y croire. Toutes ces maisons de pierres, ces petites routes qui menaient vers des tours centrales. C'était superbe ! Elle battit des paupières, mais rien ne changea. Elle vivait dans un rêve. Qui pouvait bien vouloir quitter ce si sublime endroit !?

Elle se tourna vers le froid supérieur qui s'éloignait pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Il n'admirait même pas cette vue si impressionnant, pourquoi ? Elle accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre et lui poser la question, c'était presque du sacrilège !

« C'est beaucoup moins glorieux de près, la coupa-t-il, alors arrête de t'emballer. Maintenant, dépêche-toi, on doit s'éloigner le plus possible de ce foutu endroit : si jamais ils changent d'avis ! »

Elle s'exécuta en ronchonnant intérieurement. Elle le suivait, sans savoir réellement où ils allaient. Elle se contentait de marcher sur les pas de son supérieur, son esprit fourmillant de questions qu'elle ne lui poserait pas. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être retrouvée morte quelques jours plus tard.

Il lui fit signe de s'arrêter, et elle obéit mécaniquement. Elle pouvait, en ce moment, bien le voir sous la lumière légèrement hésitante des lampes accrochées aux murs des maisons, et qui éclairaient d'un éclat jaune la route. Elle le regarda discrètement de la tête aux pieds tandis qu'il sortait quelque chose de sa poche. Son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche avec une veste brune lui allaient bien, cela lui donnait un petit côté… _mignon_. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient été faits sur mesure pour lui, ou bien qu'il les avait déjà portés. Et elle, à quoi ressemblait-elle dans sa chemise et son pantalon brun ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel, depuis quand se souciait-elle de son apparence ?

« ― Tu regardes quoi, Ackerman, s'enquit-il ?

― Euh… rien du tout caporal, je me disais juste que les tenues décontractées vous vont bien, c'est rare de vous voir en porter. »

Il haussa un sourcil suspicieux, leva les yeux au plafond et lui tendit quelque chose dans sa main. Elle avança la sienne pour recevoir l'objet, les sourcils froncés et curieuse. Il était plus lourd que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, et sa main se baissa sous le poids avant qu'elle ne se rattrape. Elle l'observa. Un couteau à manche de bois strié, lame rétractée. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement d'un ongle du pouce et observa le métal. De bonne qualité, bien conservé. Elle voyait son reflet un peu déformé dedans. Surtout bien entretenu – à quoi pouvait-elle s'attendre d'autre de la part d'un maniaque. Elle pouvait lire quelque chose gravé dessus, à demi-effacé. La première lettre était plus nette que les suivantes.

Elle plissa les yeux et passa le doigt dessus « _F… Far… Farb…_ ». Non. « _Farlan_ ». Oui, c'était un prénom masculin. Mais de qui ? Certainement de son premier propriétaire, elle n'était pas bête à ce point, mais elle ne connaissait pas de personne portant ce prénom. Et dans ce cas, comment le caporal avait-il eu ce couteau ? Elle leva les yeux vers ce dernier.

« Si jamais les choses tournent mal, sers t'en. Ce sera plus rapide que de sortir un sabre de l'équipement », expliqua-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander l'origine si mystérieuse de ce poignard : il lui avait déjà tourné le dos et avancé vers l'obscurité plus étouffante. Elle grommela et rangea l'arme dans sa poche. Celui-là, alors, il n'était vraiment pas ouvert aux questions. Un vrai mystère.

Les paroles de l'inconnu à l'entrée de la ville résonnèrent alors de nouveau dans ses oreilles. Levi – elle en était décidément certaine que l'homme ne se trompait pas, maintenant – avait protégé une femme. Qui était-ce ? Et de quelle menace l'avait-il protégée ? Les morceaux du puzzle semblaient s'ajouter sans jamais pouvoir s'assembler. Ils restaient éparpillés à ses pieds sans qu'elle sache quoi en faire. Cette jeune femme, un déclic semblait s'être fait, c'était sans doute Petra… Il avait dû la protéger des mains de ce sale type, la sortir de cette ville sombre avant qu'elle ne soit malade. Oui, cela aurait expliqué le teint si pâle qu'elle avait toujours eu, et cette sorte de fragilité qui l'avait composée. Et aussi le lien qu'elle avait eu avec Levi.

Qu'avait ressenti le caporal quand il avait vu son cadavre écrasé, quand il avait également dû s'en débarrasser pour sauver les autres soldats ? Ceux vivants et terrifiés qui avaient eu besoin de son aide. Cela avait dû être un déchirement sans fin pour lui, une douleur sans limite, un gouffre noir et immense. Est-ce que quelqu'un éprouverait la même chose pour elle si elle venait à mourir ?

Elle éprouvait de la pitié pour lui, et… de la jalousie ? Non, du regret de la mort de la si douce Petra : cette dernière avait pris soin d'Eren pendant qu'elle, sa sœur, était absente. La rousse l'avait remplacée, et avait protégé ce suicidaire des Titans. Sinon, ce dernier serait peut-être mort en ce moment même. Il serait peut-être lui aussi, écrasé contre un arbre, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Elle frémit d'horreur à cette pensée morbide. Elle devait se reprendre, ne plus penser à cela. Elle secoua la tête.

« ― Où va-t-on ? Demanda-t-elle pour combler ce vide gênant entre eux.

― Voir des brigands, leur demander discrètement des infos sur ces petits justiciers, l'air de rien. On se fait encore passer pour des frères et sœurs dont les parents sont malades et qui aimeraient avoir de l'argent pour les soigner. Au fait, Ackerman, très bonne idée pour tout à l'heure. »

Mikasa se contenta de hocher la tête, même si quelque chose en elle ne réalisait pas que le caporal venait de la féliciter. Il était sûr de lui, savait où il allait. Les cartes, sans doute, se dit-elle.

Ils commencèrent alors à croiser des personnes adossées aux murs de maisons, gisants, tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans la ville. Un frisson de dégoût et d'horreur mêlés lui parcourut le dos. Leurs yeux étaient vitreux, ils regardaient dans le vide, gémissant de douleur et en train d'appeler la mort à eux. De demander la pitié de ses ailes noires et libératrices. Pour en terminer avec cette souffrance.

Leurs supplications pénétraient profondément dans le cœur de la jeune femme, la tétanisaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à imiter la froideur de l'homme devant elle, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas les regarder, les ignorer comme il le faisait. Ces hommes – si on pouvait toujours les considérer comme tel – étaient squelettiques, mourants. Leurs yeux ressortaient, trop larges pour leur visage émacié. Et, ceux qui avaient encore la force de lever la main vers elle, avaient leurs doigts semblables à des bâtons. Que des os et de la peau. Ils semblaient prêts à l'attraper, à la garder pour toujours avec eux.

Alors, Levi se retourna vers elle, la saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna vivement en avant. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêtée, qu'elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Le visage de l'homme qui l'emportait en avant, était toujours fermé quand elle le regarda. Sa tête se retourna encore vers les miséreux, ne pouvant s'en détacher et marquée à vie. Sa bouche était encore légèrement ouverte par l'horreur, et ses yeux étaient bordés de larmes. Même son écharpe n'arrivait pas à la réconforter.

« Ne t'arrête pas. Je t'avais prévenue : ici, ce n'est pas le paradis. C'est loin d'être le havre de paix qu'ils pensaient tous trouver. Ne les regarde pas, continue d'avancer. »

Elle baissa la tête, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle se laissa entraîner, regardant plutôt la route pavée et sombre et ses pieds qui avançaient mécaniquement. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa mission, oublier tous ces cadavres à moitié morts. Elle expira longuement, quatre secondes, et reprit alors son calme, cachant ses sentiments derrière un mur et derrière son écharpe. Elle était maintenant prête à affronter les brigands… Elle releva la tête quand ils ralentirent et aperçut une imposante bâtisse, bien éclairée. Sur le seuil, un groupe d'hommes musclés étaient assis sur la marche, dévisageant la petite file d'attente devant eux avec mépris et moqueries.

Le dégoût de ces escrocs s'empara du duo, et ils manquèrent de faire demi-tour ou de leur montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas les plus forts dans ce foutu monde.

Ils se contentèrent d'attendre, bien sagement, derrière les véritables habitants. La nourriture coûtait réellement une fortune, remarqua Mikasa. Ils se composèrent une tête abattue et ahurie – comme tous ceux qui étaient là – et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, comme de véritables frères et sœurs. Ils étaient prêts quand ce fut leur tour, et qu'une voix bourrue leur ordonna d'avancer. Mikasa se mordit la lèvre et regarda le sol pour jouer son jeu. Elle tenta également de rougir.

« Nous… nous avons besoin d'aide, commença-t-elle. Nos parents sont malades, et… on a besoin d'argent. Alors… nous avons entendues parler de justiciers qui distribuaient de l'argent… et… »

L'un d'eux éclata d'un rire bourru et rauque, tenant son ventre imposant de ses mains épaisses.

« Ha ha ha, tu te crois où ma p'tite ? Dans un hôpital ? C'est pas la charité ici, ma jolie ! Par contre, si tu veux de l'argent, tu peux faire quelque chose de ton corps, on est preneurs et on paye bien. Comme t'es pas trop mal… » Des rires et des regards lubriques se posèrent sur elle et la détaillèrent. Elle eut l'impression de ne rien avoir sur elle. Ils hochèrent la tête pour confirmer les paroles de leur camarade. Elle eut un frisson de dégoût.

La jeune fille se tendit et retint de leur trancher la gorge sur-le-champ avec le poignard qu'elle avait dans sa poche. A portée de main, tellement tentant. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas : elle était de l'Armée.

Les yeux de Levi s'assombrirent soudainement, et il pencha le menton en avant. Une aura sombre l'enveloppait et le rendait menaçant. C'était pour cela que la jeune fille devait prendre la parole : il n'aurait pas pu jouer correctement le rôle du nécessiteux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se retenir : sa mère avait fait ce « métier » et il ne supportait pas ceux qui méprisaient les femmes et les traitaient mal. Ses poings se crispèrent sur le manche de son couteau, il ne pouvait pas libérer sa colère maintenant. Il entendit le petit « _clic_ » caractéristique de la lame qui venait de s'ouvrir dans sa poche.

« ― Bande d'enfoirés, grogna-t-il entre ses dents d'une voix sombre et menaçante.

― Qu'est-ce que tu viens d'dire minus ? T'as un p'blème avec nous ? Tu veux qu'on l'règle ? Y m'semble q't'es pas en état de dire quoi que ce soit, le nain ! T'es dans _notre_ Royaume ! »

Des couteaux sortirent dans les mains du groupe, et ceux-ci se levèrent, menaçants. Leur silhouette imposante masqua partiellement la lumière qui venait de la maison, projetant des ombres terrifiantes. Les gens qui attendaient derrière le duo pour la nourriture reculèrent, prudents. Ces batailles ne finissaient normalement jamais bien et ils n'avaient pas envie d'en faire partie. Mikasa jura entre ses dents et roula des yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment pour Levi de faire des siennes : ils ne devaient _pas se faire remarquer_. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas là-dedans, ce n'était pas bien difficile pourtant ?! Elle s'intercala entre les deux et recula, poussant son caporal de ses mains sur son torse. Elle posa sa tête près de son oreille et lui murmura :

« Reculez, je prends les choses en mains. Vous avez fait assez de dégâts, je pense. »

Elle agita ensuite innocemment et avec un grand sourire niais, les mains vers le groupe de brigands :

« Il n'a rien dit, ne vous faites pas de soucis. Il est un peu suicidaire sur les bords mais pas bien méchant, je vous rassure. Dans le genre grande gueule, vous voyez ? On s'en va ne vous en faîtes pas pour nous, bonne soirée ! » Les hommes grommelèrent et se calmèrent finalement.

Mikasa saisit son supérieur par le bras, enfonça ses doigts dans son bras et l'entraîna plus loin, d'un long pas rageur et rapide. Elle mit le plus de distance entre eux et les brigands et elle se stoppa peu après, hors de la vue de ses brigands. Elle se retourna vers lui, accusatrice et les poings sur les hanches.

« ― Vous allez m'expliquer votre bordel !? Vous savez que vous avez failli griller notre couverture ! Vous imaginez un peu si vous aviez sorti votre couteau et que vous les aviez attaqués ? J'aurais fait quoi moi, hein ? Et qu'auraient dit les gens si nous avions K.O. tous ces brigands ? Ils se seraient doutés que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Alors pourquoi avez-vous réagi ainsi ? Nous nous étions pourtant mis d'accord : je parlais et vous restiez derrière sans rien faire ! Il n'y avait rien de compliqué !

― Ils n'ont pas à traiter une femme ainsi : ce n'est pas de la marchandise. C'est tout » se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules, à nouveau blasé et distant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et il se maudit d'avoir eu une réaction si irréfléchie. Pour quoi passerait-il désormais devant elle : un idiot raisonné et qui agissait uniquement par coups de tête ? Il soupira, après tout, il s'en fichait non ? Bon, pour se rattraper – de toute façon ces brigands ne savaient rien sur leur quatuor de voyous –, ils allaient devoir aller dans un lieu assez fréquenté pour avoir des réponses. Il réfléchit un instant, sous le regard attentif et curieux de sa camarade. Oui, il s'en rappelait maintenant : il y avait eu un bar à proximité de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il hocha la tête, pourquoi pas après tout, c'était dans ces lieux qu'on échangeait ce qu'on savait. Il se mit en route, le visage fermé et regardant ses pieds pour ne pas marcher dans des détritus.

Mikasa suivait, agacée. Elle commençait à en avoir marre d'aller dans un sens, puis dans un autre, de suivre comme un mouton docile son caporal qui la traînait d'un bout à l'autre de la gigantesque ville. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait et ça l'énervait vraiment. Voir des brigands ça passait, demander des informations – inexistantes ou inaccessibles – OK, se faire insulter bien moins et voir des personnes à moitié desséchées sur le bord des routes, ça, insupportable. Oui, tout cela commençait vraiment à saturer ses nerfs, même si cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'elle était là. Enfin, elle le supposait : parce qu'elle ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là. Sans soleil, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir approximativement l'heure. L'admiration pour cette ville se transformait maintenant en une grosse lassitude, et de la fatigue surtout – et un mal de pieds à la faire pleurer si elle avait une chochotte.

Elle ouvrit la bouche au coin de la rue pour lui dire qu'elle en avait ras les bottes de déambuler et de brasser de l'air, quand le caporal lui fit signe de se taire. Elle fit une moue boudeuse, pourquoi ne lui permettait-il pas de s'exprimer ? Elle était assez grande pour parler, non ? Pourquoi devait-elle toujours bien obéir à ses ordres ?

« Je vais rentrer dans ce bar. Toi, tu restes dehors et tu guettes pour me prévenir au cas où, pour veiller si les "justiciers" ne sortent pas. Tu as toujours le couteau de Far… euh que je t'ai donné ? »

Elle hocha la tête, oui l'arme était toujours dans sa poche, et il se retourna pour ouvrir la porte. La lumière la fit plisser les yeux, absorbant son supérieur et ne faisant de lui plus qu'une fine raie noire. La porte se referma derrière lui, stoppant les rires et les odeurs fortes d'alcool qui lui parvenaient. Cette baraque délabrée, un bar ? Elle leva les yeux et aperçut une enseigne avec une chope de bière qui pendait en grinçant. Il fallait le savoir pour le reconnaître. Elle se figea, et reporta son attention sur la porte fermée, sa main se refermant sur le couteau. Tout cela était vraiment obscur…

Comment, lui, avait-il su ? Et quelle avait été cette lumière douloureuse dans ses yeux quand il avait manqué de dire le nom gravé sur la lame ? Quel passé douloureux avait-il donc vécu ? Que voulait-il tant cacher ?

Levi s'écarta au dernier moment pour éviter une serveuse à la tenue légère, mais au teint livide. Elle semblait découragée, comme toutes les autres qui déambulaient dans cet air oppressant et à l'odeur trop forte d'alcool. Elles n'avaient que la peau sur les os et certaines boitaient. Rien d'attirant. Des gens étaient écroulés sur leur table, bavant devant leurs choppes vides, ivres morts. Levi ressentait du mépris pour eux. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils allaient oublier leur condition, ils ne faisaient que gâcher de l'argent inutilement. Argent qu'ils auraient pu utiliser autrement. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et grimpa sur l'un des sièges vides, entre deux pochtrons. Son regard sombre dévisagea l'homme devant lui, derrière le bois.

« ― Je peux vous servir quelque chose, mon p'tit m'sieur ? Z'ètes nouveau dans le coin ? Z'ai jamais vu !

― Peut-être. Je veux des informations. Sur un groupe de voleurs. Il paraît qu'ils recrutent. »

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit et il s'absorba dans le nettoyage du comptoir prenant un torchon et frottant une tache devant lui – qui en avait effectivement bien besoin, selon le caporal. Il bafouilla quelque chose comme « _je… ne sais rien du tout, désolé… vous avez toqué à la mauvaise porte_. » Seulement, on ne pouvait pas mentir si facilement et impunément au caporal en chef, au plus fort de l'Humanité. Ce dernier se redressa subitement, se perchant sur la barre arrondie de son siège, agrippa l'homme par le col, attira son visage vers lui et plaça sa lame sur son cou épais et dégoulinant de sueur. Son air menaçant fit déglutir avec difficulté l'homme. Ses yeux noirs et enfoncés dans son crâne implorèrent sa pitié. Le gradé répéta sa question, mais le pitoyable barman commença à bredouiller des paroles intelligibles.

Tout ce que put comprendre le féroce caporal au couteau, fut : « _quatre_ », « _brigands_ » et « _équipement tridimensionnel_ ». Il le savait déjà et cela l'irrita un peu plus.

Il le relâcha pourtant avec mépris, et l'envoya au loin. L'épais et ridicule barman trébucha n arrière et manqua de faire tomber et briser toutes les bouteilles derrière lui, sur la haute commode en bois. Il se rattrapa de peu, et regarda, terrifié, l'homme du Bataillon ranger son couteau et sortir sans plus rien demander de son établissement. Il soupira longuement de soulagement lorsque la porte se ferma derrière le maboul. Vraiment, l'obscurité ne réussissait pas du tout à certaines personnes !

Ce dernier s'avança, le visage fermé, vers sa camarade qui l'attendait devant l'entrée. Il laissa la porte se claquer derrière lui, le visage fermé et les yeux flambants. Il ne laissa pas à la jeune femme le temps de demander quelque chose, il secoua négativement la tête avant même qu'elle ait ouvert la bouche. Elle se renfrogna. Ils devaient de nouveau partir à la recherche d'informations. Cela n'aurait normalement pas dû être si difficile : les rumeurs circulaient vite dans un espace clos, aussi grand soit-il. Il grimaça et se remit en marche, rageur et réfléchissant sur leur prochaine destination.

« Ça suffit maintenant, caporal ! l'interrompit Miaksa. J'en ai marre d'aller où bon vous semble, de vous suivre partout alors que vous n'êtes pas censé connaître cet endroit ! Ce n'est pas vous qui vous êtes coltiné les entraînements pendant toute l'après-midi. Ce n'est pas vous qui en avez plein les pattes et êtes à bout. Alors oui, je suis fatiguée et je veux me reposer. Je veux dormir. Cet endroit oppressant m'énerve, et je veux remonter le plus vite possible, mais là, quoique vous en disiez, on tourne en rond ! Si on s'arrêtait pour se reposer et on recommençait demain ça irait mieux ! »

Levi sursauta et se retourna vers la jeune fille aux pieds fermement plantés dans le sol et au regard si déterminé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait, une crise d'autorité ? Il remarqua alors que lui aussi était fatigué, changer d'air pompait de l'énergie. Elle avait raison. Il soupira, tout cela avait disparu sous sa confusion d'être de retour dans ce lieu. Il la regarda et ses épaules se détendirent.

« OK… Tu as raison, Ackerman, on va se reposer et continuer demain. On va manger un bout aussi, on en a bien besoin. Bon, suis-moi, je connais un endroit sûr et calme normalement, s'il n'a pas été repris. On pourra y dormir sans problème. Ça te va ? »

Elle hocha la tête, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il acceptât si vite, ou même du tout. Elle en fut soulagée : elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait autrement – sans doute obéir aux ordres jusqu'à s'écrouler. Elle suivit le caporal qui bifurqua dans la première petite ruelle à droite. Il savait où il allait, une fois de plus : certainement une base où les soldats en mission se retrouvaient. Ou le lieu de rassemblement de la milice, supposait-elle. Ils grimpèrent la volée de marches qui menaient au palier d'une petite maison – qui se fondait parfaitement dans la masse pour un bâtiment de l'Armée. Levi hésita sur le seuil, puis posa la main sur la poignée ronde de la porte. Il ouvrit et Mikasa fut surprise que la porte n'ait même pas bénéficié d'un tour de clef. Sans doute pour se fondre un peu plus dans la masse.

L'obscurité dans la pièce était profonde, les volets étaient fermés, et le seul rai de lumière provenait de la porte ouverte, projetant leurs ombres déformées dans la pièce. Ils y pénétrèrent, la jeune femme suivit son supérieur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et referma la porte tandis que son supérieur ouvrait les volets. Ils allumèrent ensuite progressivement la lumière.

Le sol était saupoudré d'une fine couche de poussière, les meubles étaient recouverts par des draps blancs, les préservant de la poussière et du temps mais donnaient l'impression d'avoir des fantômes devant soi. Elle distinguait grâce à leurs formes deux canapés, une commode et une table. Ses doigts effleurèrent le drap de cette dernière, au centre de la pièce, et le saisirent. Il lui semblait distinguer des objets dessous, et elle se demandait ce que c'était. Elle prit son élan et le retira sèchement.

Levi fit de même pour les canapés et les autres meubles présents dans la maison. De gros nuages de poussière flottaient dans la pièce, mais le Miracle était pétrifié devant la petite table en bois, n'ayant pas bougé depuis ces dix dernières minutes. Levi ne prit pas garde à elle, défit les affaires de leur sac, et passa un rapide coup de balais sur le sol – il ne pouvait que faire cela, même s'il en enrageait. Il sortit ensuite des biscuits secs et des couvertures de leur sac. Il se dirigea vers elle, se demandant enfin si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle tenait et se pétrifia.

Une plume blanche. Et… un petit tableau. Trois personnes peintes rapidement.

Pourtant, on pouvait reconnaître le caporal, jeune, entouré d'un jeune homme du même âge aux cheveux châtains, et une jeune femme aux petites couettes rousses de l'autre côté. Ils entouraient ses épaules et semblaient proches de lui, unis et heureux – malgré l'absence habituelle d'un sourire de Levi. Qui étaient-ils ? Et cette plume… qu'était-elle ?

Levi avança la main, tremblant, vers la petite plume blanche et douce. Il saisit la penne et la mit à plat dans sa paume. Il ignora la question dans le regard de Mikasa : qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Ses yeux se bordèrent de larmes tandis que ses doigts la caressaient avec délicatesse, de peur la casser.

Un Titan à quatre pattes vint le hanter, sortant de ses souvenirs qu'il avait essayés d'enfouir. Sa bouche écumante de sang le faisait frémir malgré la décennie qui avait passée. Une tête aux cheveux rouge et aux grands yeux verts, seule partie restant d'un corps – le reste avait été mangé. Et puis le buste d'un jeune homme, totalement déchiqueté et pantelant. Ses bras qui formaient un angle étrange. Ces mêmes personnes sur la peinture. Isabel et Farlan.

Pourtant, tout avait si bien commencé. Cette plume : c'était l'oiseau perdu auquel ils avaient rendu sa liberté… Elle était tombée à côté d'eux pendant son premier envol, comme pour les remercier de leurs efforts. C'était aussi pour cela qu'Isabel était entrée dans leur équipe : il l'avait protégée parce qu'elle avait voulu sortir à la surface sans payer. Ils étaient, à trois, comme des frères et sœurs. Aux côtés de Farlan. Après la mort des deux, il avait suivi Erwin.

Mais leur mort était de sa faute, jamais il n'aurait dû les abandonner durant cette expédition.

Quelque chose de mouillé. Quelque chose d'humide qui roulait le long de ses joues. Des larmes, remarqua-t-il avec surprise. Revenir ici était trop dur, même pour lui, surtout après leur mort. Sentir ce vide qui caractérisait cette maison… Leur absence. Il ne pouvait plus supporter son cœur et sa gorge serrés depuis son arrivée dans les profondeurs.

Les larmes coulèrent librement et tombèrent sur ses mains et la plume, la tête penchée. Tout avait toujours été de sa faute : son escouade avait péri parce qu'il n'avait pas été là. Une fois de plus. Parce qu'ils avaient été manipulés et qu'il avait cru qu'il devait tuer le major.

Mikasa n'en revenait pas : l'insensible caporal pleurait devant elle. Ses épaules avaient des soubresauts avec des sanglots silencieux. Elle était pétrifiée par la surprise, ne sachant comment réagir. Son cœur se serra en remarquant ses mèches noires, mouillées de larmes.

Lui aussi avait des émotions, alors ? Elle s'avança, par instinct. Et maintenant ? Un pas les séparait, et elle le franchit. Sa main passa sur la nuque du caporal, et elle l'attira à elle. La tête de Levi se posa sur son épaule, tandis qu'elle appuya sa joue sur la sienne.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait toujours rêvé. Ses cheveux étaient si doux, les larmes de regret du supérieur mouillaient son vêtement, mais elle s'en fichait.

« M… Mikasa… c'est ma faute s'ils sont morts : Farlan, ma sœur Isabel, mais aussi mon escouade. J'ai répété la même erreur. »

Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui, et il tomba à genoux. Son équipière le suivit, ne le lâchant pas. Il avait besoin d'aide, elle était là pour essuyer ses larmes. Il lui expliqua alors son passé, tandis que ses sanglots s'espaçaient lentement. C'était la première fois qu'il se confiait ainsi, qu'il pleurait tant devant quelqu'un. Il détestait montrer ses faiblesses, il préférait se refermer sur lui-même et garder ses remords. Mais cela le soulageait, son cœur semblait moins lourd et il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

La jeune femme écoutait avec attention, et était étrangement rassurée même si elle n'aurait pas dû l'être elle le savait. Mais il n'avait rien ressenti pour Petra, elle avait été pour lui qu'une équipière qu'il était chargé de protéger… Et Isabel qu'il avait protégée de l'homme, était sa sœur. Mikasa se reprit, que se mettait-elle à espérer ? Surtout en ce moment, c'était tellement égoïste de sa part : lui était blessé et elle… Elle posa son front contre celui de son caporal, fermant les yeux. Il ne faisait plus que pleurer, ses sanglots s'étaient maintenant arrêtés. Il se reprenait et se remettait.

Elle comprit alors quelque chose. Ils se ressemblaient : elle aussi avait un lourd passé. Sans Eren, elle ne se serait jamais battue, elle se serait laissée maîtrisée et vendre au plus offrant. Ses parents étaient morts sous ses yeux, en la protégeant. Elle avait été enlevée par des trafiquants. Il était venu le sauver, il avait tué deux des trois trafiquants et lorsque le troisième l'avait attrapé, il lui avait hurlé de se battre. C'était à ce moment qu'elle avait compris. Pour survivre dans ce monde, elle allait devoir se battre, aller toujours plus haut. Et elle avait tué l'homme, de sang-froid.

« Levi, tout cela n'est pas de ta faute, ils avaient tous choisi de se battre contre ce Titan. Et quant à tes deux camarades, ils ont lutté. N'oublie jamais, mais ne t'en veux pas non plus. »

Il leva légèrement la tête vers elle – à genoux, leur taille était la même. Leurs yeux se captivèrent, et sans s'en rendre compte, leurs lèvres s'unirent. Leurs paupières papillonnèrent un instant, le réalisant. Les yeux de Levi étaient toujours embués, mais les larmes disparaissaient. Il passa délicatement sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle pencha la tête vers lui et leurs lèvres se pressèrent un peu plus ensemble.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette première partie, j'espère que cela vous plaît, la deuxième ne devrait pas trop tarder normalement! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, pour que je puisse faire un truc bien pour le 2! Bon, je préviens déjà: il sera bien plus court! ^^ Bonne journée/ soirée! :P**


	2. 2: un pas vers le futur

**Notes de l'auteure: Bon voilà cette deuxième et dernière partie de fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît. J'espère juste ne pas avoir fait trop Levi en gros marshmallow... :/**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont signalé la faute du "miAkasa" je m'en excuse platement! Mea culpa et désolée encore :( - petite faute de frappe comme je vais vite - 0:) *sifflote***

 **Réponse aux reviews: Whoa, déjà je ne pensais pas que tant de gens la suivraient ni ne la mettrait en favo! :O :D**

 **Nala Firenight: O-o whatcha - oui je dis souvent ça mais je ne sais pas comment l'écrire - ben merci beaucoup. J'avoue que c'est _très_ motivant ce genre de commentaires! J'espère que la deuxième partie est à la hauteur de la première, même si elle est bien plus courte!**

 **Anonyme: merciiii trop gentil de ta part! :3**

 **Anonyme Fan: héhé non Levi n'est pas un gros insensible tout se joue dans son regard (lors de la mort de Petra c'est ses yeux qu'il faut regarder!) Et je les trouve chous! voili voulou**

 **Baka-NH: oki ben la voilà ta suite et fin! :***

 **Merci à tous sinon de lire cet TS! :D**

* * *

 **2\. Un pas vers l'avenir**

Levi repoussa la fine couverture qui l'avait couvert pendant toute la nuit et enfila ses chaussures. Il enfila son sempiternel foulard blanc autour de son cou et le noua fermement – ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'enlever leurs vêtements au cas où ils entendraient les brigands et devraient agir vite.

Son regard se posa tendrement sur la jeune fille dans le second lit, à côté du sien – appartenant anciennement à Isabel –, pelotonnée dans la fine couverture colorée. Son visage était serein, angélique tandis qu'elle dormait. Elle semblait en ce moment fragile et sans défense. Elle semblait avoir besoin de sa protection et avoir besoin d'aide. Elle n'était pas la femme déterminée qu'elle était éveillée.

En fait, même en la regardant maintenant tandis qu'elle ne le savait, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Oui, en plus, il ne réalisait toujours pas qu' _il ressentait_ quelque chose pour elle. Il ne s'en était pas douté, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela lui paraissait logique. La jalousie brûlante qu'il avait ressenti quand elle était partie à la rescousse d'Eren quand il avait été enlevé par le Titan féminin. Il ne s'en était pas cru capable, de ce sentiment.

Le peu de lumière qui rentrait par les fenêtres pourtant ouvertes lui indiquait qu'il était assez tôt. Il s'était rapidement habitué à nouveau à ce peu de lumière constant. Être ici était moins douloureux maintenant qu'il avait soulagé son cœur et versé ses larmes. Maintenant qu'il s'était débarrassé de ce qui l'avait oppressé pendant trop longtemps. Mikasa avait atténué sa culpabilité en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle avait une fois de plus raison : il fallait aller de l'avant, même s'il ne devait pas oublier.

Il soupira longuement, regardant sa main et il la serra. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, cela l'avait toujours détendu. Il regarda ensuite la jeune femme, il n'aurait sans doute plus besoin de ce tic, quelqu'un le calmerait maintenant. La respiration lente et paisible de cette dernière le calmait. Lui donnait l'impression d'être ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, ils trouveraient ce groupe de gamins, et ils remonteraient à la surface : pas question qu'elle tombât malade.

Il sourit en se moquant de lui-même : depuis quand allait-il se préoccuper ainsi du bien-être de l'assoupie ? Depuis quand se préoccupait-il ainsi d'une personne, au point de se dire que c'était de sa faute si elle avait une petite égratignure ? Le sentiment qu'il ressentait pour elle le changeait un peu et c'était étrange. Il ne se reconnaissait même pas et il allait falloir qu'il se reprenne s'il ne voulait pas entendre des nouvelles de la scientifique folle. Parce que, elle, n'allait pas le louper s'il changeait ainsi de caractère juste au contact d'Ackerman.

Mais il s'arrangerait pour que pendant un certain temps personne ne soit au courant. Pour que personne ne puisse rien dire. Même pas le frère de Mikasa : encore le même problème qu'il parlait sans réfléchir. Mais pourquoi pensait-il ainsi à leur avenir commun ? Si ça se trouvait, elle n'avait fait cela que pour le réconforter, pour sécher ses larmes. Là-haut, peut-être que tout changerait. Non, il ne voulait pas être pessimiste pour une fois, il voulait y croire. Quitte à avoir mal après.

Il s'assit sur le coin de son lit et poussa une mèche aile de corbeau et courte de la joue de son équipière. Sa coupe lui allait si bien, elle lui donnait un visage fin, soulignait ses traits bien dessinés. Et voilà, il recommençait à faire le cœur mou et à trouver tous les points forts de son équipière. Vraiment n'importe quoi… Sa main se posa sur sa joue pour la réveiller doucement : ils avaient des choses à faire et il devait le faire même si cela lui brisait le cœur. Comme arrêter un groupe de "justiciers".

Elle remua légèrement, grognant pour dormir un peu plus. Elle tenta de se tourner dans l'autre sens pour lui échapper, mais ça ne servait à rien, sauf à le faire sourire. Enfin, ses paupières commencèrent à papillonner et elles s'ouvrirent lentement. Elle se frotta les yeux de ses poings fermés, retint vainement un large bâillement et sourit finalement à l'homme penché au-dessus d'elle. Le visage de ce dernier était soudain devenu froid, habituel et le sourire sur le côté de la jeune recrue s'étendit.

Elle se doutait sans peine qu'il essayait de savoir si leur relation durerait dans le monde extérieur ou pas. Mais si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, ils se battraient ensemble jusqu'au dernier Titan. Elle se leva, poussant la couverture sur le côté et lissant de sa main ses vêtements avec lesquels elle avait dormi. Elle s'étira, tirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et émettant un grognement. Elle regarda ensuite le supérieur se diriger vers la table.

Le tableau et la plume avaient été placés dans la chambre. Elle s'avança vers la table au milieu de la pièce, se plaça derrière Levi qui ouvrait son paquet de biscuits, et l'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche. Puis elle s'assit calmement en face de lui. Cela devrait normalement évacuer ses foutus doutes infondés.

Elle sentait son regard gris ombrageux sur elle, mais elle préférait l'ignorer : n'avait-il pas tenté de faire le froid ? Bon, OK, elle devait aussi avouer que cela l'amusait. Une petite revanche qu'elle pouvait se permettre de prendre. Elle ouvrit innocemment le paquet et grimaça : son ventre gargouillait et ces simples biscuits secs et sans goût n'allaient pas suffire. Elle espérait qu'ils allaient bientôt remonter, au moins pour avoir un vrai repas. Elle cassa avec ses dents un bout sec et craquant, le mâchonna et l'avala avec difficulté, le faisant passer avec une longue gorgée d'eau. Avec ces trucs distribués par l'Armée, on était plutôt rassasiés avec l'eau bue – pour ne pas s'étouffer – que ces biscuits en eux-mêmes. Au moins avaient-ils l'effet voulu !

« Aujourd'hui, on les choppe et on les ramène à la surface. Je pense qu'on en a tous les deux marre d'être ici », annonça le caporal.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, ça lui allait parfaitement. Ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires dans les sacs. Les couvertures vertes – il ne faudrait pas changer un peu de couleur, ce serait bien trop dommage un peu d'originalité – furent mises en boule et enfoncées dans le fond des sacs. Elle sortit son manteau de cuir clair et soupira : pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le mettre ? Elle se sentait tellement à l'aise dedans, à sa place. Oui, avec, elle se sentait utile pour l'Humanité, et pas seulement pour son frère. Elle grimaça et fit une moue boudeuse en le rangeant de nouveau, sous son équipement tridimensionnel. Ça lui brisait le cœur de devoir le laisser dans son sac terne. Elle posa ensuite ce dernier devant la porte, aux côtés de celui du gradé.

Ce dernier saisit un des draps blancs pliés dans le coin, et d'un mouvement ample, il le secoua pour le poser correctement sur le canapé durant le vol. Il allait tout couvrir de nouveau, pour que rien ne s'abîmât. Pour que, s'il y retournai dans le futur, tout soit en bon état. Son caractère de maniaque qui ressortait, sans aucun doute – et il préférait ignorer le petit sourire de son équipière. Parce qu'il doutait retourner dans cet endroit un jour, il se l'était déjà juré avec Farlan et Isabel : ne jamais revenir dans l'obscurité de la ville sauf pour libérer tous les habitants. Il n'avait pas pu tenir entièrement sa promesse, mais il allait au moins sauver le quatuor qui leur ressemblait. Ce serait déjà un pas pour le meilleur de cette ville. C'était tout ce qui pouvait faire pour le moment.

Car il se jurait aussi qu'il n'arriverait pas la même chose à ce groupe qu'à son trio. Il ne laisserait pas les Titans les décimer comme ils l'avaient pour lui. Il les défendrait de toute sa force. Il leur apprendrait à se défendre de ces monstres et à ne pas se laisser manipuler.

Il serra les poings. Oui, jamais il ne le permettrait, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait s'ils étaient tués alors qu'ils les avaient remontés. Il soupira, ferma les derniers volets avec Mikasa, et balança son sac sur ses épaules. Ils ouvrirent la porte et s'engouffrèrent dans la gigantesque ville souterraine. Levi ne jeta pas un dernier regard derrière lui, il laissait son passé là sans problème. Sans remord. Car maintenant il avait peut-être un avenir. Car désormais il n'avait pas de fantômes qui le hantaient.

Ils allaient traquer ce groupe, jusqu'à le trouver. Ils étaient déterminés et réussiraient. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait hocha la tête dans sa direction, elle le suivait et lui faisait confiance pour qu'il la guidât. Après avoir réfléchi en mangeant, il avait décidé de se diriger vers un entrepôt de nourriture : les dirigeants pourraient être sans doute plus au courant et leur donner plus d'informations. Et sinon, il utiliserait leur appartenance au Bataillon d'Exploration pour délier les langues.

Les habitants les admiraient autant qu'ils les craignaient. Ce serait leur dernier recourt.

Ils pressèrent le pas dans les ruelles désertes : c'était le matin qu'avait souvent lieu les vols – pas question d'attendre le lendemain pour recommencer cette recherche. S'ils pouvaient les prendre sur le fait, alors ce serait bien plus simple : ils pourraient les suivre et déterminer s'ils étaient de simples bandits ou des distributeurs comme ils l'espéraient. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, curieux et à la recherche d'indices, les volets des maisons étaient presque tous fermés. Il était tôt – l'habitude militaire avait la dent dure et ne partait pas si facilement – mais on ne pouvait pas le voir sans soleil comme c'était le cas.

Les rues étaient désormais moins délabrées et totalement dénués de mourants : ils approchaient des quartiers riches. Ils approchaient de ceux qui pouvaient manger à leur faim et se faire soigner sans difficultés. Ceux qui pouvaient remonter à la surface. Ils en profitaient donc pour virer les mendiants de leur route.

Soudain, brisant le calme silence de début de matin, un éclat de voix leur parvint, ainsi que des bruits de lutte et de quelque chose qui s'écrasait au sol. Du grabuge. Quelqu'un s'exclama alors :

« Ils sont là, vite, appelez la milice, arrêtes-les, coincez-les ! »

Levi et Mikasa se regardèrent à peine une seconde et réagirent immédiatement. Ils jetèrent leur sac à terre, se jetèrent à genoux, l'ouvrirent à la hâte et déballèrent leurs affaires. Ils enfilèrent dans la seconde suivante leur équipement tridimensionnel et nouèrent leur cape à leur cou en courant – ne reprenant pas les sacs, inutiles. Ils rabattirent enfin leur capuche sur leur tête pour ne pas être reconnus et pour suivre leurs ordres – surtout pour Levi. Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Ils saisirent leurs manettes de propulsion, visèrent les toits et se lancèrent souplement dans les airs. C'était leur chance d'arrêter le quatuor, et celle-ci ne reviendrait peut-être pas avant quelques jours. Dans les airs, tractés par leur équipement, ils distinguèrent des silhouettes floues qui se mouvaient rapidement d'un bâtiment à l'autre, avec du gaz derrière eux. C'était eux ! Ils se précipitèrent dans leur direction, zigzaguant eux aussi entre les maisons et les toits avec des a-coups de la propulsion. Ils devaient éviter de se faire voir.

Les voleurs avaient les bras chargés de nourriture et d'argent dérobés. Pile ce que les deux équipiers cherchaient.

Des hommes en équipement tridimensionnel foncèrent alors avec de grands cris pour se diriger, juste derrière eux. La milice, reconnut le gradé avec un frisson. Il avait du vécu avec eux, d'assez mauvais souvenirs. C'était étrange de se trouver maintenant de l'autre côté : celui de la justice et des poursuivants. Pour une fois qu'il se trouvait en contact avec eux, il ne fuyait pas, il les aidait. Oui, cette fois, il ne se trouvait plus du côté des poursuivis et des pris au piège.

Mikasa et lui accélérèrent, sautant plus loin, tirant plus fort sur les câbles et éjectant plus de gaz. Ils devaient rattraper les fuyards, ou du moins ne pas les perdre de vue. Le groupe de voleurs se scinda alors et chacun partit d'un côté. D'un regard, les deux équipiers en suivirent un chacun, sous les yeux étonnés de la milice : qui se demandait ce que des gens du Bataillon faisaient là et qui les avait prévenus.

Levi ne doutait pas qu'il retrouverait Mikasa et les trois autres bandits du groupe : ces derniers devaient se retrouver à un endroit. Au moins pour se partager le butin ou décider de leur prochain coup. Son passé de brigand l'aidait à savoir ça. Il laissa l'homme partir un peu plus en avant, et fit signe à la milice de faire demi-tour : le voleur croirait les avoir distancés et serait plus confiant. La milice n'osa pas protester et obéit à ses ordres.

En effet, l'homme regarda derrière lui, et, ne voyant plus personne, il se reposa au sol et marcha tranquillement vers leur planque, sans même se douter que quelqu'un le suivait. Le caporal était doué pour suivre les gens sans que ces derniers ne s'en doutât. Il eut aussi un rictus amusé quand un villageois en sortant de chez lui, tenta de se mettre au garde-à-vous en apercevant les ailes dans son dos. Il fut le seul. Les autres rentraient précipitamment chez eux et se cachaient derrière les murs. Que craignaient-ils qu'il leur fasse ? Il n'était pas un Titan non plus… Il n'allait pas les bouffer.

Enfin, l'homme qu'il suivait se dirigea vers une porte, en regardant discrètement derrière lui – Levi s'était caché à temps – et toqua à un rythme saccadé à une porte, un peu à l'écart de la rue principale. Quelqu'un lui ouvrit peu de temps après, il rentra rapidement se faufilant dans la fine ouverture, et la porte de bois se referma aussitôt. Alors ils se cachaient là, ces petits voyous discrets ? Ils n'avaient pas été pris, pourtant étaient bien moins bons que son trio. La milice était décidément de plus en plus faible et pitoyable.

Un petit murmure le tira de ses pensées moqueuses – oui c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le petit « _psst_ » continua jusqu'à ce qu'il tournât la tête vers sa provenance, agacé. Il trouva alors Mikasa, cachée derrière un mur et qui lui faisait un petit signe de la main pour lui dire de la rejoindre. Aussi discrètement que possible, il longea les murs et se plaça à ses côtés.

« Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'ils font de tout ce stock », souffla-t-il à son oreille, repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux.

Elle hocha la tête et lui désigna du menton l'étroit espace entre la maison qui les intéressait et sa voisine. Les fenêtres de celles-ci étaient hautes et ils devraient prendre appui pour pouvoir espionner. Ils pourraient le faire grâce à la proximité des deux murs. Le visage du caporal s'éclaira. Décidément, il avait vraiment fait un bon choix en la prenant elle : la stratégie était aussi son fort et elle se débrouillait bien. Il lui fit signe de grimper, après tout, les femmes d'abord – et l'escalade non merci quand quelqu'un pouvait le faire à sa place.

Elle eut une expression entre sourire désabusé et moue qui plaidait l'injustice et finit par commencer son ascension difficile. Elle savait que ça ne servait strictement à rien de protester avec lui, il lui dirait que c'était les ordres et qu'elle devait s'y plier. Elle posa ses mains sur le mur rêche, et poussa sur ses jambes musclées. Elle fit un grand écart pour poser son deuxième pied sur l'autre mur et avança lentement, montant un pied, puis l'autre. Elle grimaçait et transpirait sous l'effort – en pensant que Levi en bas avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et était tranquillement adossé au mur avec une expression d'ennui comme il savait si bien le faire.

Enfin, elle arriva avec soulagement devant la fenêtre et elle prit un instant pour se reposer. Son souffle était court, ses muscles de tout son corps la tiraient : ses adducteurs n'étaient pas habitués à être aussi tirés, mais aussi derrière ses épaules, ses abdos et ses dorsaux. Ses paumes étaient aussi écorchées et saignaient. Elle souffla sur les plaies comme elles la brûlaient. Elle grimaça, elle allait devoir se bander les paumes pour prendre ses armes correctement dans ses mains. Sinon, elle allait être pénalisée pour se battre. Bon dieu, de toute façon, demain elle était bonne pour ne bouger qu'en grimaçant. Elle allait en entendre parler pendant un moment de sa future démarche de canard boiteux.

« Alors, chuchota le caporal, tu vois quelque chose ? J'aimerais ton rapport de la situation, soldate. »

Elle grimaça, s'il était si impatient que ça, il aurait dû montrer lui-même, ça aurait évité à la jeune fille des souffrances inutiles. Elle râla et s'accrocha au rebord de la fenêtre en grimaçant de plus belle pour la douleur que ça lui causait sur ses pauvres mains. Elle se remonta un peu plus, piétinant sur le mur, et posa ses coudes sur le rebord – c'était un peu moins douloureux.

La pièce était éclairée par une lampe à gaz au plafond. Des rires bourrus et satisfaits lui parvenaient. Le quatuor se félicita pour son nouveau vol en se tapant dans le dos et dans les mains. La jeune femme resta de marbre et silencieuse, observant avec détachement la scène. Ils passèrent leur magot sur la table, comptant ce qu'ils avaient réussi à voler. L'un d'eux saisit un sachet de nourriture, l'ouvrit et le goba d'un coup. Il leva ensuite le pouce vers les trois autres.

« ―Très bon, on a bien réussi ce coup-ci. On progresse, c'est cool. Z'avez vu comme on a semé la milice ? Vraiment trop facile ! De vraies sangsues inutiles et faibles, eux !

― Ouais ! C'est bien, on va pouvoir se goinfrer, et profiter de l'argent et se faire plaisir. Pourquoi pas de l'alcool et des femmes. Ça me paraît être un bon plan, et vous !? »

Les autres confirmèrent en ricanant bêtement et se jetèrent sur la nourriture dérobée, se goinfrant à qui mieux-mieux. La jeune femme en avait assez vu : ce n'était pas des justiciers comme ils l'avaient espéré, juste des brigands ordinaires. Ils s'étaient bercés d'illusion, son camarade et elle, mais aussi les supérieurs de l'Armée. Ils n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes valeurs que le trio du caporal. L'opposé exact, même. Elle redescendit lentement, glissant le long du mur – tout en évitant de se faire un peu plus mal aux mains. Elle sauta sur le dernier mètre, pour aller plus vite et ne pas se blesser plus les mains. Elle se rattrapa sans problème, accroupie et se redressa lentement, essuyant son pantalon de ses mains blessés – tant pis pour les taches de sang. Levi l'interrogea du regard, mais elle plaça ses mains abîmées devant lui, avec un regard accusateur et les sourcils froncés. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du gradé, presque désolé. Presque. Elle esquissa une moue fâchée. Il les saisit dans les siennes, et regarda les paumes. Il souffla doucement dessus, pour en éteindre le picotement.

« ― C'est bon ? Le Miracle de l'Humanité va mieux ? Donc, ces brigands ?

― Tu te fous de moi ? Tu fais ça juste pour mes informations, hein ? Tss, tu resteras toujours le même. »

Un petit sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de l'homme, tandis que Mikasa fit mine de bouder. Elle le tapa doucement du revers de la main, cela claqua sans pour autant lui faire mal. Il fit mine d'être blessé, mais il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme esquissa une moue amusée et embêtée, ce n'était pas juste : elle n'arrivait pas à lui faite la tête très longtemps. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Enfin… le jeu était maintenant terminé : il lui fallait se concentrer sur la mission de laquelle ils étaient chargés. Son visage redevint grave, Levi n'allait pas du tout apprécier ce qu'elle allait lui rapporter, mais elle le devait. Elle lui décrivit ce qu'elle avait épié. En effet, tout en lui se ferma. Son corps se tendit, ses yeux devinrent sombres, et l'ombre si caractéristique de lui, tomba sur ses yeux ainsi qu'un voile terne qui rendit plus menaçants encore ses yeux. La colère monta soudainement en lui, c'était tellement injuste. Une fureur qui rendait ses veines brûlantes.

Il plissa les yeux. Ce groupe avait plus de chance que son ancien, et eux, ne faisaient que voler. Levi, Isabel et Farlan avaient été remontés à la surface parce qu'ils redistribuaient, parce qu'ils étaient doués et « _bons_ ». Comme le disaient leurs amis, et ceux à qui ils avaient distribués de la nourriture et de l'argent. Ce quatuor quant à lui, se contentait de voler et de garder le reste. Il avança vers la porte, l'aura sombre et terrifiante autour de lui, son couteau ouvert était soudainement apparu dans sa main. D'un grand coup de pied, il enfonça la porte, qui s'ouvrit en un grand fracas – à la surprise des quatre habitants à l'intérieur. Il ignora sa camarade qui l'appelait, tentait de le ralentir et de le ramener à la raison. Il allait leur faire payer cette injustice, la mort de ses camarades si précieux…

Les brigands paniquèrent, le menacèrent en montant les poings devant leur torse – totalement inutile en cas d'affrontement – et lui ordonnèrent de reculer avec une voix sombre – peu crédible pour le Plus Fort de l'Humanité. Il continua cependant d'avancer, avec son aura noire tout autour de lui. Ce n'était pas ça et leurs petites menaces, qui allaient l'arrêter maintenant. Ils se jetèrent alors sur leurs couteaux et se mirent en garde.

Mikasa déboula elle aussi dans la pièce, ne voulant pas être mise de côté et ne voulant pas laisser son supérieur seul face à ces quatre hommes – tout en sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pourtant pas besoin d'elle. Elle se plaça à ses côtés, sous les yeux encore surpris du quatuor, qui commençait à se reprendre. Elle ouvrit son couteau dans sa main, ignorant la brûlure de ses plaies.

« ― Vas chercher les renforts, je me charge d'eux.

― Il n'en est pas question, caporal Levi. Je ne les laisserais pas seuls face à toi. Tu n'as pas tous tes moyens et tu risquerais de leur faire plus de mal que ce qu'ils méritent. »

Il eut un sourire ironique, et fondit sur le premier. Après un instant de détente, la jeune recrue le suivit. Elle para un coup de couteau, bloqua le bras du jeune homme avec le sien, lui fit une prise – apprise lors de ses entraînements, finalement c'était utile – et le projeta au-dessus d'elle. Il heurta violemment le sol, tombant à plat sur le dos et grimaça. Il était maintenant hors-service et incapable de se lever pour la prendre de revers. Elle se retourna ensuite vivement vers le second qui arrivait dans son dos pour la prendre vicieusment. Il ignorait qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire ce coup : elle était trop forte pour cela, elle était celle qui devrait libérer l'Humanité des Titans. Il se frottait à une femme surentraînée et dotée d'un don en plus. Il ne faisait décidément pas le poids.

Elle lacéra le flanc de ce dernier de son couteau, et, alors qu'il se tenait le côté de la main, lui fit une balayette et l'assomma d'un coup sec du tranchant de la main dans la nuque. C'était moins sanglant que pour les Titans : au moins n'avait-elle pas à trancher la chair.

Les muscles de l'homme se détendirent soudainement, tandis qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience complète. Elle saisit alors une des six cordes dans la ceinture de son équipement tridimensionnel – rangées spécialement pour ce moment – et lia les mains et pieds des deux voyous qu'elle avait mis hors d'état de nuire. Elle se tourna alors vers Levi.

Il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à les mettre au sol et à les assommer. D'un coup de couteau, il avait blessé le premier au poignet, puis l'avait plié en deux en se tournant et décochant un coup de coude dans le ventre. La nuque avait alors été découverte et le caporal lui avait envoyé un second coup de coude pointu. L'homme s'était alors écroulé sans pouvoir lutter un peu plus.

Quand au second, il avait utilisé sa souplesse et sa rapidité, était passé dans son dos et avait posé son couteau sur le cou épais de l'homme d'âge moyen. Celui-ci avait lâché son couteau, levé les mains et s'était mis à genoux sur l'ordre de l'effrayant caporal – eh oui, ses adversaires venaient d'apprendre que la taille ni le sexe d'une personne ne faisaient pas tout. Ses mains avaient été attachées dans son dos. Et, alors qu'il pensait que cette bataille était terminée, le petit homme aux cheveux noirs devant lui, lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans le visage.

La tête du chef des brigands partit sur le côté, crachant une dent ensanglantée. Un filet de bave rougi suivit la dent dans le coin de la pièce. Le gradé se prépara de nouveau son pied, mais Mikasa l'attrapa par le bras, lui enfonça les doigts dans le muscle et le tira en arrière. Ses yeux foudroyèrent l'homme comme il ne pouvait pas le faire avec ses mains.

« Ça suffit Levi, on va chercher les renforts et c'est tout. On ne les torture pas. »

Levi la regarda froidement, plissa les yeux et finit par hocher la tête. Il savait que cela n'impressionnerait nullement son équipière. Ses épaules se décontractèrent et il baissa la tête, découragé. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire un mouvement de plus tant qu'il n'avait pas abandonné. Il allait devoir chercher les renforts, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas faire face à cette femme.

« Allez, avance », ordonna un soldat de la milice en poussant brutalement entre les omoplates un des quatre brigands. Les deux soldats du Bataillon d'Exploration regardaient calmement la scène, ils croisèrent le regard du chef du groupe qui allait en prison. Mikasa posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et se rapprocha de lui. Elle posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule – ignorant le fait qu'elle avait à se baisser légèrement.

« ― Tu sais, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi bons que votre groupe, Levi. Tout le monde n'a pas vos qualités.

― Ce qui me dégoûte, c'est qu'ils profitent de leurs conditions. Ils ne verront jamais de Titans, alors que nous, on a dû monter et se battre dans le monde extérieur. Parce que nous étions dans le bon camp et doués. C'est parce qu'on se préoccupait de la santé des autres qu'ils se sont faits tuer. »

Son regard dévia vers la jeune femme qui regardait devant elle. Elle le regarda avec interrogation : que signifiait ce regard ? Elle n'en avait jamais vu de sa part et elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en souriant, oui, sans doute un nouveau un coup de Levi. La main de ce dernier s'arrêta sur sa joue et ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes. Elle ne put retenir un sourire séduit.

Est-ce que son cœur pouvait ralentir le battement, elle n'aimerait pas trop mourir d'une crise cardiaque si jeune. Ah, et si son estomac voulait bien éviter de décoller maintenant, ça l'arrangerait aussi. Elle n'aimerait pas trop se retrouver collée au plafond de pierre, ça ne semblait pas très bien… Quoi ? Que disait le cerveau ? Ah, OK : impossible…

« Mais c'est aussi avec ça que je t'aie connue. »

Les joues de la recrue se colorèrent. Elle n'aurait jamais cru son caporal capable de dire des choses si belles. Comment ne pas fondre ? Oui, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait pouvoir arrêter ses papillons dans son ventre.

Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, le major Erwin s'avança vers eux. Ils s'éloignèrent brusquement, espérant que ce dernier n'avait rien vu. Mikasa se plaça au garde-à-vous – les joues rosies –, tandis que Levi prenait une attitude nonchalante. Ils en entendraient parler si Hanji Zoe, leur scientifique folle et bigleuse, venait à apprendre cette nouvelle. Mais Erwin ne laissait pas filtrer les informations comme cela, sauf s'il avait un but précis. Comme ses émotions. On ne pouvait jamais savoir avec lui. Mais ce dernier avait la même expression que d'habitude, toujours aussi fermé et il ne fit aucune réflexion. Mais les deux ne savaient pas si c'était pour le mieux ou le pire. Leur supérieur prit la parole, pour rompre leur trouble.

« ― Beau boulot vous deux. Pourquoi veux-tu les enfermer dans la ville, Levi ? Ce ne serait pas mieux de les remonter et de les former comme on a fait avec toi ?

― Merci, Erwin. Tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas essayer d'apprendre la moindre chose à ces abrutis. Je ne vais pas galérer à leur apprendre comment bien se comporter. Ils vont juste crever dans un trou noir, après tout c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent. Au moins, s'ils avaient voulu jouer les suicidaires là-haut, ils ne mettront la vie de personne en danger. C'est tout aussi bien : ils ne mettront pas la sécurité de certains soldats dans l'Armée. Pourrir en taule c'est plutôt pas mal pour des gens comme eux… »

Le major aux épais sourcils blonds hocha gravement la tête. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses deux soldats devant lui, puis il fit demi-tour en haussant les épaules, mieux valait ne pas faire de commentaires. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas de quel droit il avait à en faire.

Il marcha droit devant lui, rapidement comme pour prouver à ces derniers qu'il partait. Mais il ralentit soudainement peu de temps après. Il jeta un discret coup d'œil derrière lui, par-dessus son épaule, à la dérobée, vers les deux équipiers qui ne se doutaient de rien – ils n'avaient pas pensé leur major ainsi. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent les unes contre les autres. Il eut alors la certitude de ce dont il s'était douté et un petit sourire en coin amusé monta sur ses lèvres.

Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas ? Il était venu voir comment ils s'en étaient sortis, mais finalement, pas trop mal, il devait dire… Mikasa la recrue si prometteuse avait aidé son fidèle ami à se relever des blessures de son passé. Et puis, un couple dans le Bataillon d'Exploration… ça redonnait de l'espoir à tous les autres soldats. Tant mieux.

De toute façon, il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour ces deux : ils étaient assez forts pour se protéger tous les deux mutuellement. Cela leur donnerait la motivation de se battre jusqu'au bout. Il avança alors vers les escaliers donnant sur le Mur Rose. Il retournait au soleil et reprenait le contrôle du Bataillon.

Le couple se regarda et sourit : une bonne chose de faite. Une mission d'accomplie et ils avaient dépassé leur passé difficile. Maintenant que leurs démons du passé avaient été terrassés, il leur fallait se battre pour leur avenir. Pour pouvoir vivre en paix. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers – par lesquels était sorti le major. Le soleil les accueillit, les éblouissant de ses doux et tièdes rayons. Il fallait maintenant massacrer tous ces foutus Titans. Et ils seraient ensemble pour voler au loin. Pour défier ensemble l'horizon et se construire un futur digne d'être vécu.

* * *

 **Et une deuxième fiction finie complètement - oui j'aime bien les trucs longs donc celle avec laquelle j'avais commencé en décembre n'est toujours pas finie... bref 0:) Et en plus elle finit bien! :D oui ça aussi c'est assez rare à tout bien pensé... :p Ce qui fait que j'ai trouvé la fin un peu trop fleur bleue à mon gout - mais bon mes amies m'ont dit que ça allait...**

 ***Toujours sceptique***

 **Merci de laisser vos commentaires pour que je sache!**

 **A une prochaine! :) Merci d'avoir lu! :D**


End file.
